A Brotherly act
by la2ur2a
Summary: Ginny is having terible nightmares. All the Weasley's are worried about her. But is her nightmares Voldemorts future plans? * Chapter 5 is up*
1. The talk with Ginny

A/N : I know I should be working on my other story Harry Potter and the Finial Battle, but I've had this idea on my mind lately . 

At the burrow one afternoon . Ron was sitting on the couch in the living room . 

__

' How should I tell her this ? ' 

As if on cue Ginny walked in . 

__

' Let's get it over with . ' 

" Hey Gin come over here a minute . " 

__

' Here goes nothing . ' 

Ginny walked and over and sat down by Ron . 

" What's up ? " Ginny asked . 

" Ginny I need to talk to you about something . " Ron started say seriously . " Do you remember when Harry and Cedric disappeared during the third task ? " 

Ginny just nodded .

" Do you know what happened to them ? " Ron asked . 

" No . I just knew that Cedric came out dead . " Ginny answered starting to shake a little . 

Ron put his arms around her and hugged her close to him . 

" Well the trizard tournament trophy was a port key and Harry and Cedric touched it at the same time . The port key took Harry and Cedric to a grave yard . You-know-who was there and so was the death eaters . " Ron stopped for a minute and looked at Ginny . 

Ginny looked absolutely terrified . 

" A death eater killed Cedric and took some of Harry's blood . " Ron started back again ." Wormtail put Harry's blood in a potion and now you-know-who is back in full power . " 

Ginny had a tear go down her cheek . Ron wiped it away and said 

" Don't worry Gin . It'll be alright . "

" Ron, I'm really scared of what you-know-who could do to me since he's back to full power . His memory took over me and who knows what he could do to me now . " Ginny said . 

" Ginny..... listen to me . I won't let that happen . I promise . " Ron said comfortingly . " I love you Gin and almost losing you once was horrible enough . I don't want anything bad to happen to you . " Ron finished than kissed her forehead . 

Ginny hugged her brother and said 

" I love you Ron . " 

There was a loud explosion and a yell of 

" Fredrick and George Weasley what are you doing ?! " 

" Why don't we go see what those two have done now ? " Ron asked glad that he got that over with . 

" Yeah . " Ginny answered . 

Both of them ran upstairs . 

A/N : I wish I had a older brother now, like Ron ! Plze review . 


	2. A nightmare

A/N : Well ..... I decided to add another part to this . I came up with this idea during school . * evil music plays*

Oh well . Please review . I might add another part . 

A week had slowly passed by since Ron had his " little " chat with Ginny . During that week Bill, and Charlie had moved back to the Borrow . Bill and Charlie had moved back to England because they were a part of the Order of Phoenix which required them to be ready for anything Dumbledoor needed them to do . 

Ron had spent more time with Ginny than he had for the past couple of years . 

Right now it was 2:00 in the morning . Everybody was asleep until some one screamed . 

Ron automatically woke up and ran out of his room . He knew that was Ginny screaming . 

He ran into her room where Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, were already there . 

Ron's dad was sitting on Ginny's bed . Ginny was curled up on his lap, crying . 

His dad was stroking Ginny . Ron sat down on Ginny's bed right next to his dad . 

" What's wrong Ginny ? " He asked her . 

Fred and George had just came in and than asked the same question . 

" I .............. had ............ a ...... nightmare . " Ginny said through gasps . 

" It's alright Gin . " Ron said softly putting his hand on her shoulder in a brotherly way . 

" It's alright sweetheart . It was just a dream . " Mr. Weasley said kindly than kissed the top of her head . 

" But ...... It seemed so real . " Ginny gasped . 

" Ginny , Do you think you could tell us what it was about ? " Bill asked her . 

If there was one thing that Ron and his brothers had in common that moment was that they all were concerned about Ginny . 

" It was .... " Ginny paused for a minute . " You-know-who tried to get me again ! " She blurted out . 

" Gin we would never let that happen . " Charlie said . " Right guys ? " 

" Yeah . " The rest of her brothers said at the same time . 

Mrs. Weasley came back with a dreamless sleep potion for Ginny . 

" Ginny you need to take this . " Mrs. Weasley said sternly . 

Ginny got off of her dads lap and under her covers on her bed . 

" I better get back to bed . " Percy said " Good night Gin . " Percy than went over and hugged Ginny than left the room . 

" Night every one . " Charlie said hugged his sister and gave her a peek on the cheek than left the room . 

Fred and George ruffled Ginny's hair and said " Good night . " 

Mrs. Weasley sat the potion down on the night stand by Ginny's bed and reminded her to take it . 

" Good night sweetheart . " Mr. Weasley said giving her a hug . 

" Ginny me and Bill will stay here for a little bit if you want . " Ron said . 

Ginny had a small smile going across her face and nodded . 

" Okay . " Bill said .

" Gin.... Are u going to be okay ? " 

Ginny was still sobbing a little bit and shook her head . 

Bill sat down on Ginny's bed . Ginny leaned on Bill, while he hugged her . 

" Ginny you know we all care about you ......... We all love and care for you and I don't think me or Bill or any one in this family can stand to see you upset or even crying . " Ron said looking at Ginny with a serious expression on face . 

" It's the truth . " Bill said . " Now take some of that dreamless sleep potion right now so you can go back to sleep . " 

Ginny toke the potion and went right back to sleep . 

Bill sighed and whispered " Good night Gin . " and left . 

Ron was stilling sitting on her bed just thinking about how much Ginny had changed over the years than whispered " Night Gin . " than left . 

A/N : Wow ! This has to be one of my longest chapters I've ever written ! Please review . 


	3. A decission

A/N: Okay I've decided to make this into a story. I'll probably not update this much b/c of other stories. 

A week has passed since Ginny's nightmare. Every night she woke up screaming. Some nights she'd wake up screaming about two to four times. But those where different dreams. Dreams that she could barely tell her family. 

Ginny was becoming very pale and had dark circles under her eyes. 

All of her family was starting to get worried about her. No one knew what to do with her. Sometimes the dreamless sleep potion didn't work. Which made her family become more worried. Her brothers were doing their best to cheer her up. Ron would even let Ginny win at chess whenever he played with her. Fred and George had stopped playing tricks on her and one of them would stay home to try to make her laugh. Bill and Charlie would let Ginny hang out with them which they hopped would help her. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley just weren't sure what to do with Ginny. Mr. Weasley would get off from work early to be with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would make all of Ginny's favorite food, which got a small smile from Ginny. 

Mr. Weasley had came into Ginny's room in his amiagumius form. He was a dog. He'd jump up onto his daughter's bed and lay besides her, watching her. Ginny had loved it when he'd do it. When ever he'd come in when she was sleeping Ginny would give him a small smile when she'd wake up and give out a small laugh and would say " Am I still to young to not be protected? " Arthur would transform back into his normal human form and answer " Virginia Ann Weasley you'll never be to old to be protected. " Than would hug her and stroke her hair and would whisper " Ginny you know that your mother your brothers and me would do anything for you. You know we're doing all we can do for you. " Ginny's smile grew bigger and hugged her dad back. 

After a week they had taken her to the hospital thinking it was one of the best ideas ever. The doctor gave her two different kinds of medicine. 1 to help her fall asleep. The other one was so that she'd sleep peacefully. The doctor also said that if the medicine didn't work to let him know immediately. 

Later that night...... 

She woke up screaming again. But this time only her parents came in. That was because they put a charm on Ginny's bed so that they'd be the only one's to be woken up. 

" What are we going to do with you Ginny? " Mr. Weasley said looking at his daughter seriously. " Do you think you could tell us what is what about again Ginny? " 

Ginny looked at her dad with fear in her eyes. " You-know-who. " Ginny whispered fearfully. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave each other a worried glance than went back to Ginny. Mr. Weasley shook his head than put his daughter into a hug and whispered. " Ginny you need to tell us more. " 

" He-he was kill-killing some-some-some one. I-I saw a-a green light. " Ginny started crying. 

" Oh Ginny. " Mrs. Weasley said. " Arthur isn't there anything we could do for Ginny before term starts? I'm not to sure she'll be ready to be bombed by questions. " 

Mr. Weasley looked at Ginny for a moment than looked at his wife and said " Maybe she could have some home-schooling. Have the teachers send the assignments and you and I could work with her on it. Or ask Dumbledoor if she could be a day student. " Ginny crying was starting to stop. " Why don't you write him Molly? I'll stay here with the little one. " He said gently using Ginny's old nickname for her when she was only a toddler. Molly nodded and left the room. " Ginny why don't you try to get some sleep? " Mr. Weasley said using the same soft voice. Ginny gave a small nodded and got under the covers. 

" Daddy could I-I have some-some hot-choc-chocolate ? " Ginny asked. 

" Sure sweet heart. " Mr. Weasley said than left the room. 

5 minutes later.... 

Mr. Weasley came back in with a cup of hot chocolate with extra marsh mellows in it. Ginny took the cup and took a sip of it. Ginny was quite happy. She finished it and laded down her head and went to sleep. Mr. Weasley walked out of the room and went down stairs to the kitchen to see Molly.

" Molly I think we should have Ginny home schooled. It'd be easier to look after her that way. " Mr. Weasley said. 

" Yes. I think so to. People would be asking questions though. Her friends would be wondering why she wasn't at school or why she didn't show up for a year at Hogworts when her brothers did. " Mrs. Weasley said than finished the letter to Dumbledoor. 

" Let's see what Dumbledoor says and we'll discuss it with Ginny. " Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement. Mrs. Weasley sent her letter than went to bed with Mr. Weasley. 

The next morning Mrs. Weasley got the letter from Dumbledoor. 

She showed the letter to Mr. Weasley and said " Kids why don't you go outside. " Ginny started to go outside. " No Ginny, this involves you. " Ginny sat back down in her seat. " Ginny would you want to be home schooled this year? " Mr. Weasley asked. 

" Why? " Ginny asked curiously not remembering the conversation her parents had the night before. 

" Well dear we think you should stay home with those nightmares so that we can keep a good eye on you. Plus we figured that if you had a nightmare people would be asking you so many questions that you wouldn't be able to take it. " Mrs. Weasley said softly. " But you will be allowed to visit your friends, after school hours. " 

Ginny thought for a minute than said " Yes. I would. " Ginny had looked older than what she was when she answered. 

" Ginny your teachers are going to send us the assignments you will have and what we need to teach you." Mr. Weasley said. " I'm sure Bill and Charlie would help out to while their here. " 

Ginny looked up and asked. " Daddy they don't know do they? " 

Mr. Weasley looked at his daughter than said. " No. But we should probably tell them. Why don't you go get them? " Ginny nodded than went outside. 

" Bill! Charlie! Come in mum and dad want to see you. " Ginny yelled. 

Bill and Charlie who were working with Ron on his keeper skills flew down. " Ok Gin. " Bill yelled. After he landed he picked Ginny up than went inside the kitchen. 

Bill put his sister down on her chair at the small scrubbed than took his seat. " What did you need to see us for Dad? Mum? " Charlie asked. 

" Well you know Ginny's nightmares. Your mother wrote a letter to Dumbledoor last night to see if Ginny could either be home schooled or be a day student. " Mr. Weasley started to explain. " She got an answer this morning. When we asked everyone but Ginny to leave was to talk about it with her. Which she chose to be home-schooled. Me and your mother would need some help to teach her. Since you two will be here, you will help her to. " Bill and Charlie eyes widened. 

" Why did you even think about it Dad? " Bill asked. 

" Well Bill your mother though Ginny wouldn't be able to handle people asking her about her nightmares and we would be able to keep a safe eye on her here than at Hogworts. " Mr. Weasley said. 

" Oh. " Both Bill and Charlie said. 

" Hey Gin why don't you come out with me and Charlie? You can watch Ron's training to be a keeper. " Bill said. 

Ginny smiled and said. " Sure. " Bill had picked her up again and went outside. 

" Hey Gin. " Ron said. " Try and get one ball past me. " Ginny smiled wickedly at her brother. She picked up one of the Balls that Bill and Charlie had enchanted to be like quaffles than threw it. 

A/N: Okay. I know bad place to end but I have major tests for the next 3 weeks.

Morgan: I know you want more! Take a break! You know I can only write one chapter at a time. 

Candy: Thanks for helping me with some of the problems with this..... Yes of course there's going to be more! I promise! 

gwenalyn: Thanks. :) I know I need to add some more stuff to my story. But next year I'm taking a class to help me write my stories. 

Jennie Lynn: Thanks.... I guess you really really like my stories! But if you really do how come you haven't reviewed my new version of Harry Potter and the final battle? 

Please review people... Reviews will inspire me to take a break from studying for all the tests I have in the next couple of weeks and work on my stories. 


	4. Another Dream

A/N: Okay what has happened to you people? I want some more reviews! I may stop this story if I don't get anymore reviews... And no one will know what happens. 

SAngle: I'm glad you like it! I love your stories! 

Ron wrote a quick letter to Harry to say that he could stay over for the rest of the summer. Ron also included Ginny's nightmares, hoping that Harry might be able to help since nothing else has. 

Ron went looking for Ginny. He found her in her room asleep. Ginny had a peaceful look on her face, for the first time in weeks. _' Better not wake her up. She looks like she's having a nice dream. ' _Ron smiled than left Ginny's room. 

A few hours later he got an owl from Harry. 

__

Ron,

I can come over. 

I'm very sorry to hear about Ginny. I know those dreams have to be scaring her. Even though I've had those kinds of dreams, but there could be a chance that Ginny could be getting you-know-who's future plans. 

Why don't you ask Hermione? She might know something about it. 

Harry

Ron wrote a quick reply and sent some floo powder for Harry to use so he could get to the Burrow tomorrow morning. 

Ron went down stairs to check on his sister. Ginny looked awake but she wasn't. 

" Ron? " She asked talking in her sleep, " Ron I need you. " She started to sob. Ron went over to her bed, knelt by her and woke her up. 

After Ginny woke up, she started to cry and say, " Ron it was awful. " 

Ron hugged Ginny and said " it's okay Gin. It's okay. You know I won't let anything hurt you." He got a small smile from Ginny in return. 

The next day...

Ron woke up early, got dressed and went downstairs so he'd be in the kitchen when Harry came. A few minutes later, Harry appeared by the fireplace. 

" Hi Ron!" Harry said happily. 

" Hi Harry. " Ron said in response

" How's Ginny doing? " Harry asked.

" She's asleep now. " Ron said. " She had another nightmare. I'm not sure what happened though. I went downstairs to check on her yesterday and she was calling for me, Harry. She said she needed me, and it was terrible. " 

" I bet she's getting You-Know-Who's future plans than." Harry said shaking his head. 

" Who knows?" Ron said. " But she doesn't deserve this Harry. She's not even going to school this year because of those nightmares. " 

" Why?" Harry asked. 

" Mom and Dad think it's better for her to be here than at Hogworts so they can keep a good eye on her and also if she has more nightmares at school, Mom and Dad don't want her to be asked so many questions about her dreams. The ones she can barely tell us." Ron explained. 

Than there was silence until a scream echoed through the silence and footsteps, than a small soft cry. 

Fred and George walked in the kitchen and sat down. 

" Is she alright?" Ron asked. 

Fred and George looked up than shook their heads. 

Than Mr. Weasley came down looked around and saw Harry, than said " Hello Harry." 

" Hi Mr. Weasley." Harry said. 

Than Mrs. Weasley came down next.

" Hello Harry dear. " She said than hugged him than went into the kitchen to make breakfast. " I hope your hungry."

Than a couple minutes later Bill, Charlie, and Ginny came down. 

" Hi Bill, Charlie. Hey Ginny. " Harry said. Ginny smiled shyly back. 

A/N: I'm sorry I know... I found another bad place to end!!!! But still it's better than waiting till school is over with to post the next part. Right? Anyways leave a good review please. And if you flame me, make it nice... If your going to say bad things about me just don't bother to review at all!


	5. Of Events, Horrible News and Information

At lunch all the Weasley's (except Mr. Weasley and Percy who were at work.) and Harry had the WWN on and a song was interrupted by an important news bulletin. 

" We have interrupted this song to bring you a important news bulletin." Came a man's voice. " The ministry of Magic has been under attack. You-Know-Who has returned! We don't know how many are hurt or killed." 

Mrs. Weasley had started to shake and let out a sob. While Ginny had a tear going down her cheek. All of the Weasley boys were pale they shared a look of shock. Than Ron put Ginny into a hug to reassure her. While Bill and Charlie tried to comfort Mrs. Weasley. 

During those long minutes that everyone was in the living room abandoning their lunch to the clock. All it said on Arthur's hand was " Work.". Than the hand moved from Work to traveling. Everyone let out a small sigh of relief. The hand than went onto " Home" and a small pop. 

" Arthur!" Molly screamed and hugged him. Mr. Wesley smiled weakly. 

" Dad!" From all the Weasley kids but Arthur's smile changed to a sad look. 

Mrs. Weasley looked at Percy's hand on the clock. It was going crazy as if it couldn't make up its mind until it fell off. Everyone gasped. 

" He's not... Is he?" Mrs. Wesley asked.

But much to everyone's dread Mr. Weasley nodded. 

Ron just looked at his sister than hugged her while she cried and stroked her hair. He couldn't believe Percy was dead. Even though he may not have acted like it but he did care about his brother. He wished he could have taken back some of the things he said to him. He remembered he told Percy " You don't care about Ginny." God he wished he could have taken that one back. He knew Percy did care for everyone in his family he just wanted to set a good example for his younger siblings. 

That night none of the Weasley children slept good that night. But they all talked in Ginny's room. 

" I don't believe it." Ginny whispered her eyes red from crying. 

" Neither do I Gin." Bill said. " But we've got to get through it." 

Ron who was sitting on Ginny's bed patted her back reassuringly. " Gin it'll be all right." He whispered. 

" Hey Gin we should be grateful we didn't lose both Percy and dad." Fred said. But it didn't help Ginny out one bit. 

" That's not it. " She said. " Remember that second time I had a nightmare? Well what happened today You-Know-Who was planning."

" Oh Gin." Charlie said. " You poor kid. You don't deserve to be tortured like that... No one does."

Her brothers looked at Ginny with a worried expression on their face. Ginny let a small sob. 

" Hey... Listen Gin... You may want to tell Mom and Dad so they can tell Dumbledoor." Bill said. " Maybe he can make something out of it." 

" Ginny listen. You may have to face all this but it's going to do something to you." George said. " I don't know what but it may make you more adult-like or it could make you a bit strange. But what ever happens. You'll always have us to care for you and protect you... No matter what."

Ginny had a smile go across her face for the first time in weeks. 

" After all that's our jobs as older brothers." Bill said. 

" I love you guys." Ginny said than hugged all of her brothers and laid down on her bed.

" We better get some sleep." Bill said. " Night Gin." Bill ruffled her hair. 

Than all of the other Weasley boy's told Ginny good night than left her room. They all knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

A/N: Ok people what did you think? I want to thank my only reviewer and truest friend Morgan!!!!!!!!! Thanks Morgan.

Please r/r. 


End file.
